All Of Me
by ComicKid99
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends for years by the time they move to New York, but after so long will drastic changes between them bring romance or destroy their relationship forever?


**All Of Me**

"Hola!" Kurt sang as he opened the door of his apartment after a day at Vogue.

"Hey!" Came the reply from Kurt's roommate and long-time best friend, Blaine. The two had known each other since they were sixteen; Kurt was spying on Blaine's Glee club for his own Glee club and their friendship evolved radically. Blaine even transferred to Kurt's school after a year to spend more time with him.

Blaine turned away from his desk he was sat at in front of a large window and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back at his handsome roommate. Kurt had a crush on Blaine from the minute they met and he had never really gotten over it, it just grew stronger. Kurt knew Blaine didn't feel the same way so nothing ever happened. Blaine returned to his desk and continued typing on his laptop.

"Is that ANOTHER paper?" Kurt asked as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Yep." Blaine said sadly.

"Didn't you just hand one in today?"

"Yep."

"And they gave you another one?"

"Yep."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, why the hell did you decide to study law?"

"I have no idea." Blaine said and the two boys laughed.

"You're starting on it early, I'll give you that. How long do you have to do it?" Kurt asked.

"Three weeks, eight thousand words. Gonna be fun. I'm starting it now so I don't have to do it all last minute, hence why I didn't sleep at all last night. Thanks for the midnight coffee run last night by the way, you didn't have to do that." Blaine said gratefully, still typing away.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway. I'd be drawing up some design ideas all night so I needed a break." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, did Isabelle like your designs?" Blaine asked.

"She said they 'showed promise', so I'm still getting mixed signals from her. Some days she's so happy and enthusiastic about my ideas and other days I tell her them again and she looks at me like I'm a five year old." Kurt sighed and changed the channel.

"She'll come around eventually. Guess who called today?" Blaine said, swivelling on his chair away from the high up view their sixth floor apartment offered to a view of Kurt lying on the couch. Kurt sat up.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Santana Lopez." Blaine said. Kurt's face filled with shock.

"NO WAY!" Kurt shouted.

"I know! I didn't have a clue what to say to her; it was so out of the blue." Blaine said.

"What did she want?" Kurt asked.

"She's organised a reunion for all of the New Directions members and invited us. She got out number from Rachel. Wanna go?" Blaine asked.

"It'd be great to see everyone again. Yeah, let's do it. Call her back and say yes."

"No need; I knew you'd be up for it so I told her we'd be going." Blaine said and smiled. Kurt smiled back. The boys stared at each other for just a bit too long. Blaine coughed and returned to his work while Kurt looked at him, his heart beating fast. Kurt was aware that he and Blaine had been sharing moments like that more and more often recently, but deep down he was sure it was nothing.

...

"OH MY GOD! I'M LATE! I THOUGHT I SET MY ALARM!" Kurt shouted as he rushed out of his room, gathering a huge number of paper into a pile and shoving it into his bag. Blaine came out of the bathroom.

"You're still here?" Blaine asked.

"YES, BLAINE. I'M STILL HERE. AND RUNNING VERY LATE!" Kurt shouted as he continued gathering up his stuff. He suddenly stopped.

"OH NO! I...I didn't finish my designs, I fell asleep! She wanted to see them TODAY! OH GOD!" Kurt exclaimed, filled with panic. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, trying to calm his panting friend down.

"Kurt, relax."

"HOW CAN I BLOOD RELAX? I DIDN'T FINISH!"

"I...I finished it for you." Blaine said tentatively. Kurt paused, taken back.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you only had to colour it in and you'd written the colours on it, so I just found the pencils with the right names and coloured it in. You were asleep and you needed rest; you've been working hard and I didn't want to wake you." Blaine explained. Kurt pulled his designs from his bag and saw they were indeed finished, and coloured in exactly how he wanted them.

"Plus, I managed to stay in the lines. Just for you." Blaine smirked. Kurt smiled, laughed and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"You are just amazing, you know that? You're the best friend in the world." Kurt said.

"Well, you know, I try. I did good then?" Blaine asked.

"Good? Blaine, I could bloody kiss you!" Kurt said. The two boys were silent for a moment. Kurt suddenly snapped back to reality and felt hot all over when he could've sworn for a second that Blaine was staring at his lips.

"I should um, I should get read. Quickly. Is my hair okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'd recommend putting clothes on, though." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt looked down in horror as he realised he only had boxers on.

"Crap, yeah. Sorry." Kurt blushed and ran into his room as his best friend laughed.

...

Blaine walked through the door in the late afternoon and immediately sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"THAT was a long day. That lecturer just goes on forever." Blaine moaned.

"Hello Blaine." Kurt said with a hint of smugness. Blaine looked scared.

"What?" He asked. Kurt got out his phone.

"Tina found an old video on her phone and sent it to me. It's...interesting. You know, if this whole law thing doesn't work out you always have twerking to fall back on." Kurt smiled.

"...That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah." Kurt laughed and played the video of Blaine twerking in their old school choir room. Kurt couldn't contain his laughter as Blaine went red and tried to wrestle the phone out of Kurt's hand. Eventually the two realised what they were doing and stopped as they noticed Blaine was lying directly on top of Kurt and their lips were _so close_ together. Blaine sat up, as did Kurt. They were silent for a while. Kurt played the video again and Blaine jokingly hit Kurt on the arm.

"And you're single how?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

...

Kurt stared furiously at the clock as he heard the door burst open and Blaine fall in. Kurt glared at his roommate as he shuffled closer to him.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled after clearly having way too many drinks.

"It's four in the morning. I was worried sick. You said midnight at the latest. I thought something might have happened." Kurt said.

"...Sorry." Blaine said again.

"I can smell the alcohol from here. I'm going to bed." Kurt snapped.

"It was a party, I just lost track of time." Blaine said.

"I don't care. And if you're sick at any point, don't expect any help from me." Kurt said and slammed his bedroom door.

Of course, as soon as Kurt heard Blaine throwing up in the toilet he got up and ran straight to his side with a glass of water.

...

Kurt opened Blaine's bedroom door and saw he was still fast asleep. He crept over to his side and started to shake him awake.

"Blaine, you need to get up. You've snoozed your alarm three times. Big day today." Kurt whispered. Blaine sat up and Kurt tried not to think about the fact that he was sitting on Blaine's bed and Blaine was lying next to him with next to no clothes on.

"Okay. I'm up." Blaine said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"So, your big presentation in your lecture today. Nervous?" Kurt asked.

"Terrified." Blaine said.

"You'll be fine. It can't go worse than you singing to a guy you barely knew in a GAP store." Kurt smiled. Blaine put his head in his hands and chuckled.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that. What was his name?"

"Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah! Now THAT was a long time ago." Blaine said.

"Yeah...I'll let you get dressed." Kurt said, trying to change the subject after he remembered that it was around that time that Kurt had told Blaine he liked him. Blaine had seemed to have forgotten about that, and Kurt didn't want it to come up again. He got up and left Blaine alone to get ready.

...

"Kurt, I request the highest of fives." Blaine said as he walked through the door and high fived Kurt.

"You've been watching too much Neil Patrick Harris." Kurt smiled.

"The presentation went perfectly. That's definitely helped my grade." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt looked at him as if he was going to say something, then looked away.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's just...I never pictured you as a lawyer when we first met. I honestly thought that you'd go into the arts. I thought when we came to New York you'd change your mind and audition for NYADA. But here you are, doing really well, and I'm proud of you. I still think you should be a singing lawyer though. Spice up the courts a bit." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Well I'm proud of you too; you got your dream job as soon as you left your dream school. Everything's worked out for you." Blaine said. Kurt hugged him.

"We've done well, Anderson." Kurt laughed.

"We have indeed, Hummel."

...

Kurt sat in his room looking at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt. Blaine walked in, dressed smartly in, Kurt observed, deliciously tight clothes. Kurt worked very hard to stop his jaw hitting the floor.

"Oh...wow." Kurt said and regretted saying it immediately.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You just...you look very smart." Kurt said. Blaine blushed.

"Oh...thanks. I'm going out with a few friends tonight. You don't clean up too badly either. Do you have plans?" Blaine asked, helping Kurt sort out his hair.

"Actually...I have a date." Kurt said shyly. Blaine stopped.

"A...a date?" Blaine asked.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Just...a date? That's, uh...that's great, Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt had decided he might as well agree to go out with someone as the guy he wanted would never want him back.

"Yeah, I met him today at the coffee place. His name's Adam. He's British." Kurt said.

"Ah, did his accent melt your heart?" Blaine asked with a faked smile.

"Oh, yes!" Kurt laughed and stood up. The two boys stood facing each other.

"Well, have fun." Blaine said.

"Yeah, and you." Kurt replied before walking out. Blaine couldn't help but feel disappointment. Kurt had been his best friend for years and years, yet he felt recently that something was changing between them.

...

"Kurt, you are overreacting." Blaine said.

"I don't think I am!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What is wrong with telling the truth?" Blaine shouted back.

"Everything when you're so rude! I wanted my best friend and my boyfriend to get along, and you go and insult him so much he storms out!" Kurt screamed.

"HE STARTED IT." Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh really? Do enlighten me on the matter, Blaine." Kurt said.

"FINE! When you went to the bathroom he went and told me to spend less time with you, so I put him in his place. He had it coming!" Blaine exclaimed.

"...He said that?" Kurt asked, shocked. Blaine nodded and Kurt's phone buzzed. He read the message he received and slammed his phone on Blaine's desk.

"And's he broken up with me. Thanks for ruining the first relationship I've had, Blaine, thanks." Kurt said and went to walk away. Blaine grabbed his arm.

"If he breaks up with you by text, he's not worth it. He didn't respect you." Blaine said.

"I DON'T CARE, BLAINE! I just...I just wanted some to want me for once." Kurt admitted, growing teary. Blaine was shocked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"...Look at me, Blaine. I'm not handsome or hot or sexy. I'm a baby penguin. A pixie. And for once a guy asked ME out. ME. And it's over before it even started." Kurt said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't put yourself down like that." Blaine said.

"It's the truth, Blaine. And here I am, alone with no one who cares about me."

"I care about you."

"Yeah, well not like _that_. I just want to be loved, surely I deserve that! I've never had a proper boyfriend and the first guy who kissed me was a bully. That's crap, Blaine, and I wanted Adam to be different. Not everyone can be like you, Blaine, Mr Perfect. Not everyone can be good looking like you, or talented like you, or wealthy like you. And I'm sorry but sometimes that really pisses me off!" Kurt shouted.

"Okay, enough. I'm not handsome, Kurt. I hate my curls which is why I gel my hair so much. Sometimes I hate the way I look; I hate how bags under my eyes make me look elderly! You have an innocent look, and that's great. And even if people do think I'm handsome what bloody good has it done me? I've never had a boyfriend and whenever I've kissed or slept with a guy I've been drunk. Hell, the only date I've ever gone on was with Rachel Berry! So don't you dare try and play the victim when you've had it better than me!" Blaine shouted.

"At least you'll be easy to love when you find someone. Do you realise how many guys have flirted with you and you haven't noticed? I've lost count the number of guys, and girls, who look at you twice when you walk down the street. I've NEVER had that and it sucks! And just when I find someone you ruin it for me! I'm fed up of fighting and I'm fed up of not being loved. I'm going to bed." Kurt snapped and walked off, stopping outside his door at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted, joining Kurt outside of his bedroom door.

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted back in Blaine's face.

Silence.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and gently pressed their lips together. They broke apart and the two boys stared at each other in shock.

"Oh." Kurt whispered and practically leapt on Blaine as their lips met again, this time filled with passion and the remaining anger the two shared. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around his waist as Blaine kicked open Kurt's bedroom door and fell onto the bed. Sustaining the kiss, Kurt started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt while Blaine almost ripped Kurt's jacket off. Blaine shook his unbuttoned shirt off his chest while Kurt did the same. Kurt got on top of Blaine as they continued making out and felt his bare, chiselled chest before undoing Blaine's belt. The two boys broke apart for a moment and stared into each other's eyes as the world seemed to stop. Blaine's eyes seemed to speak to Kurt.

_Are we really gonna do this?_

Kurt looked back at his open door. He got up and slammed it shut as he climbed back into bed.

_Oh yes we are._

...

The morning after the night before.

Kurt woke up as the sun shined through the curtains of his bedroom onto his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and soon noticed the mass of clothes spread all over his floor. He looked next to him and saw a definitely naked Blaine asleep under the covers. Kurt took a moment to himself to digest everything that had happened the day before.

Day at Vogue? _Good._

Texts from Adam all day? _Very good._

Start of date with Adam? _Great._

Adam and Blaine fighting? _Not good._

Fighting with Blaine? _Very not good._

Dumped by Adam? _Worst day ever._

Sex with Blaine? _Yes please, more please, made up for everything._

Kurt smiled at his sleeping roommate/best friend/hopefully boyfriend and slid out of bed trying not to wake him up. He put his clothes on and walked out of the room, thankful it was Saturday otherwise he would've been late for work and he and Blaine were a bit too preoccupied last night to set the alarm.

Kurt made himself some toast and milk, humming as he did it, and slowly opened his bedroom door, only to find Blaine was awake and sat up in bed. Kurt sat on his side and saw that all of Blaine's clothes were still on the floor, meaning Blaine was naked. In his bed.

_Calm down, Kurt._

Kurt looked at Blaine, who had failed to give him any eye contact whatsoever.

"Hi." Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at him briefly.

"Hi."

Kurt handed Blaine a slice of toast, and he accepted it with a smile. They both ate in a few minutes of silence before Kurt slyly shuffled closer to Blaine.

"So, um..." Kurt began.

"...Uh, yeah." Blaine added, adrift.

"It was...well, it was incredible. YOU were incredible. And I'm sorry about the fight but I think we can safely say we forgave each other quite quickly." Kurt giggled. Blaine forced a short smile. Kurt kissed Blaine's arm and proceeded to move higher up his body. As Kurt rubbed his hand and Blaine's chest Blaine pushed him off and stood up, quickly putting on his boxers.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Last night was...amazing. It really was. But it was also a mistake." Blaine said.

"...Oh." Kurt said sadly.

"I just think if anything went wrong, our friendship would be obliterated and I don't wanna risk that. I don't wanna risk losing my best friend." Blaine explained.

"But-"

"-I know, Kurt. I think we...as a couple...it would work. And it would be amazing. But relationships can go wrong. So, I say we just make this a one-time thing and move on. Agreed?" Blaine asked. Kurt's clearly heartbroken face killed Blaine inside, but Blaine didn't want to risk anything. Kurt was far too important to him.

"Sure, so I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kurt said quickly and ran out of his room.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine shouted, but Kurt had already shut the bathroom door behind him and tried his best to shed silent tears.

...

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt said a few months later as Burt, Carole and Finn came round for Christmas dinner that Blaine had offered to cook. Blaine greeted everyone in turn as he served dinner.

"This is incredible, Blaine! I love a guy who can cook!" Carole said.

"Yeah, this rocks." Finn agreed. Burt had too much turkey in his mouth to speak.

"Glad you like it." Blaine said.

"And thank you for having us over; it's a really nice change." Carole smiled. Kurt smiled at her and looked briefly at Blaine. Things had never been the same between them.

...

"Okay, next topic of discussion...everyone's first time." Wes, Kurt and Blaine's school friend, said to start a new conversation. The boys had invited Wes and David round for a New Year's party as they were both in New York for the celebrations anyway.

"Do we really need to discuss this? First kisses, most embarrassing moments and now this?" Kurt asked, blushing.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" David said.

"I'll go first...Maria Potter. Lovely girl she was. Trouble is she was also my girlfriend's sister. Didn't work out well." Wes said and Blaine and David laughed. Kurt faked a smile.

"My first time was with Melanie Jones at a Christmas party at Thad's house. One of the rare occasions we met the girls from our sister school, and I certainly met _her_." David revealed.

"Blaine?" Wes asked.

"Okay, my first time was plain embarrassing..." Blaine began.

...

"...and it turns out I slept with the wrong twin." Blaine finished and Wes and David burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter that lasted for ten minutes.

"Okay, okay...Kurt, you wrap this up. Your first time; who, where and how good?" David asked.

"I don't want to." Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt, it's just a game." Blaine said encouragingly.

"Yeah, we've all done it. Even Blaine revealed his shameful story." Wes said and laughed again as Blaine hit him.

"Really guys, it's not that interesting-"

"-COME ON, KURT!"

"-Tell us!"

"-We won't judge you!"

"Let's just start with who..." Wes prompted.

"Really, I'd rather not..." Kurt said.

"Kurt, come on. Who was your first?" David asked. Kurt was silent for a long time.

"...Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine's face dropped and he went white as a sheet.

"No, don't go going to Blaine for help out of it, you gotta tell us who your first time was!" Wes said.

"Wes, shut up." David said, having grasped what Kurt meant.

"Come on, David, I just wanna know. Why did he just call after Blaine? I mean...oh. Crap." Wes said. Everyone looked at Kurt in shock. Blaine was frozen like a statue, staring at his best friend who felt smaller than he ever had.

"T-This is a stupid game, you know." Kurt said tearfully and rushed out to the balcony, shutting the door behind him. Blaine remained fixated on the spot where Kurt was sat.

"Blaine, how could you not tell us? You two have kept that hidden for years?" David asked.

"No...it happened about three months ago." Blaine said.

Silence.

"Go and talk to him. We'll go and come back tomorrow." Wes said and got up. David joined him.

"You don't have to go." Blaine said.

"Blaine, talk to him. And...tell him we're really sorry, okay?" Wes said and Blaine nodded, still sat frozen. Wes and David walked out, still in shock, as Blaine finally moved and looked through the window to see Kurt looking out to the warm evening New York was offering that night.

...

Blaine slid the door open and walked next to Kurt, who didn't look at him.

"Kurt." Blaine said. No reply.

"Kurt."

Nothing.

"Kurt."

Silence.

"Kurt, please." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt slapped his hand away and looked at him. Blaine's heart broke at the sight of Kurt's tear-stained face.

"...I had no idea." Blaine whispered, getting teary himself.

"How could you?" Kurt said and looked away.

"...I'm so ashamed." Kurt admitted as he looked down. More tears flowed as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. They broke apart.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Blaine said.

"Don't give me that crap, Blaine, I left college years ago and only three months ago I lost my virginity. It's not like I waited for the right person, it's just no one wanted to sleep with me." Kurt sobbed.

"That is NOT true." Blaine demanded. Kurt sniffed and looked up at the sky.

"You know, I always wanted my first time to mean something. And when it turned out to be you that was my first time, I spent the entire morning afterwards with a smile on my face, thinking it did mean something because it meant something to both of us, and then you ripped my heart out and killed it in a split second." Kurt said, his voice filled with venom.

"It did mean something to me, you know it did, I just wanted to protect our friendship." Blaine said.

"You mean the friendship that's gone to crap ever since that day? Yeah, great decision Blaine." Kurt said.

"...I'm sorry." Blaine said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yeah." Kurt snapped.

"If I had known it was your first time-"

"-You'd have what, Blaine, declared your undying love for me? Tell me it was the best thing that had ever happened to you? Yeah, funny how things change. You know what, Blaine? Remember that crush I had on you when we first met? It never went away. I fell in love with you, Blaine Anderson. I did. I still do. I love you, Blaine. So for you to tear my world down like that...it killed me. And now the thought of us together makes me want to scream because I just think of that morning after again and again. I spent that morning excited. I couldn't wait for you to wake up because I thought we were gonna have that talk where we finally decide to get together. And that talk never happened, and that killed me Blaine. So now, I think of us together and...it's toxic." Kurt spitefully said.

"K-Kurt, I'm s-so sorry." Blaine sobbed, having broken down at Kurt's revelation.

"So am I." Kurt whispered and walked back inside. Blaine followed him in and saw him shut his bedroom door. He opened it himself. Kurt faced him.

"We're done talking." Kurt said.

"No we're not." Blaine said and sat on the end of Kurt's bed and signalled for Kurt to sit next to him. He did so and Blaine took his hands.

"If anyone deserves a first time that is special, it's you. And I am so sorry that I was such a horrible person and a horrible friend for making your first time seem so insignificant to me, because it wasn't. It meant a lot to me Kurt, it did, but I was scared of a relationship with you because I was terrified that something could be that perfect. Because you and me together probably would be. And the relationship would be perfect and you'd be perfect and then there'd be me. Like you said...toxic. So, listen to me now. I am proud to have been your first time and it did mean a lot to me. It was incredible and so are you. Okay?" Blaine said, full of emotion. Kurt cried again and nodded.

"Come here." Blaine said and hugged Kurt, certain a chance of savouring their relationship had been obliterated.

...

Kurt was sorting through some boxes Burt had shipped to him as Blaine came home.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Hi. Good day?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Same old, really. What's that?" Blaine asked.

"Some old boxes dad sent me. It's mostly my mom's stuff." Kurt explained. Blaine knelt down next to Kurt and picked up a half empty perfume bottle.

"That was her favourite. That's the smell I remember her by. I'll never use it up though; the company making it shut down a few years ago so there's a limited supply." Kurt said.

"Is this her?" Blaine asked and held a picture of a young woman in it.

"Oh, yeah."

"All these years and I'd never seen a photo of her. She's beautiful." Blaine said.

"She was. Inside and out." Kurt said.

"I can see where you get it from." Blaine said and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back.

"She'd have liked you." Kurt said tearfully.

"I wish I could've met her." Blaine said and hugged Kurt.

"She was an incredible woman. I miss her." Kurt said into Blaine's broad shoulder.

"Tell me about her. I wanna know everything." Blaine said and made himself and Kurt a hot chocolate. They sat down together sorting through the boxes and spent hours talking about Kurt's mom. Kurt was grateful to have such an incredible friend.

...

Blaine walked into the apartment following one of his final exams and threw himself on the couch.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. No reply.

_Kurt should've been back hours ago._

Blaine then remembered he had turned his phone off when the exam began and as soon as he turned it on he noticed he'd had several missed calls from an unlisted number, but Blaine knew all too well it was the number for the hospital. He immediately called them.

"Hello, this is Blaine Anderson. I've got a lot of missed calls from you." Blaine explained.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're roommate, a Mr Kurt Hummel, is here." The nurse replied.

"Oh god, is he okay?" Blaine asked, terrified.

"He'll be okay, but he's been a victim of a very brutal attack. The police have arrested some men and it's believed your friend was hurt due to his sexual orientation."

The nurse's words pained Blaine to the core.

"Can I see him?" Blaine asked.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are closed today, and he'll be discharged tomorrow morning. I think he needs his space to think about what has happened." The nurse said.

"Okay, thank you." Blaine said, shaken, and hung up. He sat in silence for hours, occasionally breaking down and wondering why the hell it had to be Kurt who was always hurt.

_No more. No more._

...

Blaine was woken by the sound of the door opening at half ten in the morning. He had fallen asleep on the couch and sat up to see Kurt walk in with cuts and bruises over his face. Blaine stood up and stared at the beautiful boy before him.

"You're...you're okay." Blaine said, full of relief.

"Yep. I'm still here. They hit me with a brick, the little crapbags." Kurt chuckled.

"But...you're hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't visit, I-"

"-You had an exam, I know, don't worry. I'm fine. How did it go?" Kurt asked.

"That doesn't matter." Blaine said.

"It matters to me." Kurt said.

"_You_ matter to me." Blaine replied and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt walked slowly up to him.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, placing a cold hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss and was elated when Kurt kissed back. They headed straight to Blaine's bedroom.

...

The two boys were sat up in bed in nothing but their boxers. Blaine had his arm around Kurt, who was resting his head in Blaine's warm, bare chest. Blaine played with Kurt's hair with his fingers.

"That was...wow." Kurt said, breathless.

"I'd say 'wow' was a good word to use, yeah." Blaine said kissing Kurt's head.

"What happened to the one-time thing?" Kurt asked.

"I had to show you how much I care after all of that. I'm sorry if I hurt you by the way; I think I probably rubbed some cuts and bruises." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but it was damn worth it." Kurt commented. Blaine chuckled.

"So-"

"-Kurt...we...what I've always said still stands." Blaine said. Kurt glared at him for a while.

"So all of this...again, Blaine? You know, I don't know why I bother-"

"-KURT, WAIT!" Blaine shouted as Kurt got out of bed and headed for the door. Kurt faced Blaine again.

"...Have you heard of the term 'friends with benefits'?" Blaine asked suggestively. Kurt smiled instantly and jumped right back in bed, kissing Blaine, who proceeded to roll on top of him.

...

Kurt's phone rang and vibrated along the drawer beside his bed. Kurt picked up it and answered it, still lying down but with Blaine on top of him passionately kissing his neck.

"Hello?" Kurt said, annoyed this his passionate time with Blaine was being interrupted. Blaine kept kissing Kurt's neck from side to side as Kurt felt Blaine's hair and listened to the person on the phone before eventually hanging up. He sat up, stopping Blaine temporarily.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest and kissing his shoulder blade.

"Isabelle's roped me into helping her plan a benefit. Again." Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine's head towards him to kiss him on the lips.

"Tell her you don't want to do it." Blaine suggested.

"I can't; she's really warming to me now and I can't risk ruining my relationship with her." Kurt said and got out of bed. Blaine looked disappointed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Getting a drink, and then I'm not holding back." Kurt said with a wink. Blaine's face beamed.

...

Blaine entered the apartment and saw Kurt stood there with a bottle of wine and a present.

"Congrats! Final exam over and done with!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. Kurt handed him the present and Blaine smiled as he tore off wrapping paper to reveal a picture of the two boys in their Dalton uniforms.

"I've never seen this before!" Blaine said.

"I know; it was taken on picture day when we had to take a picture together 'cause we sang a duet at Regionals. David found it." Kurt explained. Blaine hugged it again.

"I love it. Thank you." Blaine said and reached for the wine.

"Now, I need a few hundred glasses of this. The exam was okay but it's been so stressful lately. I've got a blood awful headache." Blaine said. Kurt took the wine from Blaine and poured them a glass each.

"That's a shame; I bet you need to unwind." Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"You need to relax."

"Yeah."

"You need to let it all go." Kurt said, sliding Blaine's jacket off and lifting up his shirt. Blaine gently moved Kurt's hands away.

"Kurt, no offence, but I'm not in the mood. Can we just watch TV or something?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Sure." Kurt said and sat on the couch. Blaine joined him. Eventually Blaine noticed little things Kurt did while watching TV; biting his lip, smiling seductively and tracing a line across his arms (which Blaine noticed had gotten significantly bigger since Kurt started working out), all of which turned Blaine on. A lot. Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm in the mood." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine onto the bed.

...

Months later, Kurt and Blaine were snuggling up in bed together on a Sunday afternoon.

"Wow. Again." Blaine panted.

"I know." Kurt said bluntly with a hint of sadness. Blaine picked up on Kurt's glum tone.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt sat up.

"...We should stop doing this. Us." Kurt said. Blaine sat up next to him.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, shocked and disappointed.

"...Remember the early days when we first met, and even when we first moved here together. All the days out we had and all the time we spent getting to know each other better. Lately, our relationship has been 'How was your day? Great, to the bedroom!' It's all physical Blaine, and we're not...close. Not like we used to be. Not anymore. We're not even dating and I feel like all we're doing nowadays is hopping into bed every chance we get. It was exciting and fun at first, but now I miss how we used to be. I want to be best friends again and not just...well, toys. Do you understand?" Kurt explained. Blaine sighed and looked down.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Blaine said sadly.

"Okay. I've missed you, Blaine. Best friends?"

"Best friends." Blaine said. Kurt looked away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Blaine guided Kurt's face towards him with his hands and passionately kissed him. He felt Kurt kiss back for a brief second.

"So am I." Blaine whispered and got out of bed and put his clothes on in silence before smiling at Kurt and walking out. Kurt smiled slightly with teary eyes as he heard Blaine turn on the TV.

...

"Tell me everything!" Kurt exclaimed as he and Blaine sat down to eat their takeaway.

"Kurt, it was just a court viewing. I just watched a trial; I'm pretty sure I can't give away anything anyway." Blaine said.

"Well that's boring." Kurt said and stuffed a load of food into his mouth, leaving him chewing aggressively as some poured down his chin. Blaine laughed at the sight before him.

"What?" Kurt mumbled.

"Very attractive." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I couldn't care less, this tastes AMAZING. This is the feast of Kings. And Queens for us, I guess." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him for a moment and they laughed together.

"You know, you were so right." Blaine said.

"About what?"

"You know, about us. What you said a few weeks ago. I've missed this." Blaine said. Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"Me too." Kurt said with a smile.

...

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Blaine exclaimed at eight in the morning. Kurt stumbled out of his room and followed Blaine's excited cheers.

"It's far too early to be up! Blaine Anderson I'm gonna kill-"

Kurt stopped at the adorable sight of Blaine sat next to the Christmas tree dressed in a very impressive elf outfit.

"...You look...nice." Kurt said shyly.

"Oh, um...thanks. Merry Christmas." Blaine said.

"Merry Christmas. Where did you get the outfit?" Kurt asked.

"I know a guy. I like to have fun at Christmas. You like it?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what it is about it, but I find it...kinda..." Kurt began.

"Cheesy?" Blaine suggested.

"No. Well yes, but no." Kurt replied.

"Blinding?"

"No."

"Funny?"

"Sort of."

"Hot?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Right." Blaine said awkwardly. The two boys stared at each other for a moment.

"We shouldn't." Kurt said.

"Of course not. It's...wrong. I'm an elf. It would be...dirty." Blaine said.

"You said that on purpose." Kurt said, running into Blaine's arms and kissing him. Kurt ripped Blaine's costume off of him as they backed up against a wall. After passionately making out for a few incredible minutes, Kurt pulled away.

"No, we can't. We can't go backwards." Kurt said.

"We're not. Kurt, I love you." Blaine said. Kurt paused.

"I've loved you since the second I saw you but I just...I never realised, and all that wasted time has killed me. You know just as well as I do that when we're together we're GREAT, and we can be amazing together because I love you. I'm sorry for being so blind for so long. I mean, I moved schools just to spend time with you; I should've realised why I made such a drastic change." Blaine said and walked up to Kurt, their faces a centimetre apart.

"And I know you love me too." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed back then pulled away again.

"Of course I do; I always have. But I think you love the idea of us jumping into bed again, not me." Kurt said.

"That's not true."

"I think it is, Blaine. I mean you're standing there now practically naked and you choose this moment to confess your feelings? I...I don't know Blaine. You put on a cute outfit and I want to be with you so badly...I'm so weak. This can't happen Blaine. I don't...I don't think you love me." Kurt said. Blaine looked heartbroken.

...

"BEST. DAY. EVER!" Kurt shouted as he returned home.

"Isabelle loved my concept for fashion that you can colour in yourself with special paints that we'd sell separately. This could change everything!" Kurt said happily and stopped at the sight of Blaine in a white shirt, black skinny jeans, a red bow tie and sat behind a huge piano.

"Where did this come from?"

"I bought it for us." Blaine said.

"...Why?"

"You said you wanted me to start singing again, and I have something to prove to you. So listen to me sing, because I mean every word." Blaine said and started playing the piano. Kurt sat on the couch opposite the piano, hooked on Blaine's every word. Blaine stared intently at Kurt as he sang, emotion filling his eyes.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all to me  
And you give me all to you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you?  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop laughing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Give me all of you, oh_

_Cards on the table  
We're both showing hearts  
Risking it all  
Though it's hard_

'_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh."_

The song ended and Blaine sat up from the piano and walked up to Kurt, who has tears flowing down his face. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's cheeks to stop his tears.

"I love _you_, Kurt Hummel. Not the idea of you or a sex life. Just you. Perfect, innocent you. We've known each other for years and I hate myself for not realising this sooner. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson; it just fits. You move me, Kurt. And it's taking me far too long to realise that we are meant to be together. I love you." Blaine said passionately and full of meaning.

"I love you too. So much." Kurt said and jumped onto Blaine where they kissed lovingly and looked into each other's eyes.

"You and me from now on, okay?" Blaine whispered as he leant his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt nodded with a huge smile.

...

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed together, their fingers linked into each other and they stared at each other for hours.

"I can't sleep; I'm too happy." Kurt whispered.

"Me too." Blaine said back and leant in for a kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, happier than he had ever been as he finally had everything he wanted. Finally, his work was going well. Finally, he and Blaine were more than friends and in love. Finally, life was looking better than he could have ever imagined.

The boys broke their kiss and smiled at each other again as they cuddled up and drifted off to sleep.

_Finally_.


End file.
